


Lapis Light

by FoxRafer



Series: Tolkien Weekly Rainbow Challenge [5]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-11
Updated: 2009-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Character:</b> An elven painter</p><p>Written for the <a href="http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/"><b>tolkien_weekly</b></a> 'Blue' drabble challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lapis Light

**Author's Note:**

> **Character:** An elven painter
> 
> Written for the [**tolkien_weekly**](http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/) 'Blue' drabble challenge.

Gimli sent his most trusted messenger to deliver the stones and the elven painter accepted them with blessings and great thanks. It took exceptional care, a craftsman's skill, to extract the treasured particles from the rock; part of the painter's timeless art. The final glaze a shimmering rich blue, rare and exquisite; for only the finest lapis lazuli could be ground into ultramarine brilliant enough to match the richness of Galadriel's eyes. When the portrait was complete it would be presented to the Lady Arwen, a gift from her husband to grace their rooms with the light of the Galadhrim.


End file.
